Aftermath
by The Sapphire Prince
Summary: It's here everybody! The SEQUEL to FLoWeR PoWeR! Want to know what happened with the gang afterwards? Well here it is! A new league? Broken friendships? The triplets? Evolution, but which pokemon? Fine out by readin this PREQUEL to UnDeR tHe SeA!


The Aftermath

Written By: Sapphire Mists

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! Sapphire Mists is here and is ready to entertain you with my writing. But first, I want to make a few things clear.

1). I do not own pokemon. However, I do own Rosie and other characters who don't normally appear in the original storyline. I also own her pokemon names and personalities.

2). If you would like to use the characters and/or their pokemon, you must have my permission.

3). If you haven't read the other parts to this wonderful storyline, please do so!

4). As always, REVIEW THE FANFICS! PLEASE!

Here are a few things that you should also know.

__

Italics: Someone's thoughts

****

Bold: The other pokemon's thoughts

...: Translated pokemon speech

*!*: A battle sequence, if there are more than one, more battles are taking place

***: A break in the page

:...:: Inside the Crystal Ball 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

Hello everyone!

It's been such a long time since I've talked with you! You're probably like what the hell is she talking about but for me; it's been fifteen months and a few days since I've last seen you. For you it's been about one or two days!

Yes, it is true; one year has elapsed since my final match against one of my best friends, who's name happened to be Hannah. She won but our friendship is even stronger than it was back then.

It's fun to say back then, it gives me a sense of accomplishment in my life. I've done and been through so many things! First of all, I became a pokemon trainer, thus meeting Ellie, my first pokemon and capturing all of my other friends.

Yes, my pokemon are my friends. I believe that pokemon aren't meant to be pets and slaves for your desires. One should be close to every pokemon that they own, it builds a strong relationship and you can be sure that they will be there for you, always.

That's how my pokemon and I are. We're the best of friends and we would do practically anything for each other. I would gladly fight for my pokemon any day and they would do the same thing. All of our feelings are mutual around here.

Speaking of friendship, Rika and I are like practically sisters besides obvious reasons. We can talk to each other about anything and be sure that not a tiny bit of information will be told to other people.

CJ and I, well we're in love with each other. I enjoy his company so much and he never pressures me to do things that I don't want to do, just yet. I know that I may be jealous when other women try to put the moves on him, but it's only because I don't want to lose him, ever. 

Now it's the biggie! The trips are over a year old and they crawl and they're starting to talk and everything. They're all so individualistic! For example, Julian is the quiet toddler, Rosalynne is the nature gal and Evan; he's quite the prankster.

I love them so much! I can just remember when they were newborns and when they used to bawl all the time. I can also remember the time when they all said their first word at the same time. It was Ellie of all things, how cute!

Skyler and Casey went their own way a month after the Championships. They were talking about a place called Avalon. They supposedly moved to a place in that country called Neptune. I heard that he took over the gym and is now considered to be of the toughest gyms in the League. 

Hannah and Joey split their year together between Hannah's farm and Yuki's farm on Starry Island. They sound really happy together whenever I talk to them over the phone. 

Chase and Johanna are back on Banana Island once more. Chase is in the fourth grade and he says that he's doing well in his studies. Johanna is in good health and she even started to midwife again.

The pokemon and I have been improving our skills by training and by having a lot of battles. We've only lost one entire time in all year, and that happened to be against a girl named Patty.

Dad had another extension put onto our house so that we'll have four rooms. As of now, the toddlers sleep in the same room and CJ takes the guestroom. Once I leave, the triplets might get their own room but that won't be for awhile. 

Dad and Mom invested on two small cruisers so that we could visit the islands whenever we pleased. Mom frequently visits Daisy Island to see how the business is going. My friends and I use it to visit Johanna and Chase, we visit them at least once a month. 

I guess that I've filled you in on most of the important stuff. I bet that you're dying to see what unfolds next. So, I'll take this time to begin the story, once more.

****

The Actual Chapter

"Come on you can do it!" Mom, Dad, CJ, and I cheer as the youngest members attempt walk into our open arms.

Hug smiles are plastered on each of the toddlers' faces. They're tiny feet take tiny steps. Evan and Julian grasp hands and dive into my parents' arms. They sweep them into the air and give them a twirl. Rosalynne shouts and runs into my arms. I twirl her around and she shrieks in excitement.

"You did it Rosalynne!" I cry as I bring her back to the ground.

"I did it!" She says in her high, sweet voice. Then she clasps her tiny hands together and gives herself a round of applause.

We all laugh at her.

"Did you get that all on tape?" I ask and turn around towards Rika.

"All here!" She says as she labels the tape.

"Great!" CJ says.

This happened to be their first steps! This is like a zenith of their young lives. This was now a problem however, for they would now be into everything that they could possibly get into.

Wow, it takes a year for a human child to learn to walk. It took me about a week! Ellie says as she shakes her head in disbelief.

"Oh Ellie!" I say and give her a hug.

"Ellie!" The children cry as they all rush around her. 

Whoa! Ellie says as they begin to pull on her tail.

"Hey Ellie doesn't want you to do that!" I tell them.

Ellie just smiles and says that she doesn't mind. Then Evan takes a firm grip on her tail and begins to drag her across the floor. Ellie takes this chance and does a back flip to escape his grasp. She takes him into her arms and leaps back into my lap with him in hers.

"Evan! What did I tell you?" I ask him.

"Saw-y!" He says. That actually meant sorry, a word that Evan said at least twenty times everyday. 

"Darwin!" Rosalynne and Julian cry as they rush towards Mom's Totodile.

Hello young ones! He says and then they start to chase him around the house. 

"They're so active! I don't know how I'm going to keep up with them!" Mom says as she rises up from her seat on the floor. 

OK, I know that you've been just dying to know why I decided to stay. Let's say that my parents need a lot of help with the babies. I don't know how they are going to manage once I leave. 

It's easy to get tricked into staying home. The home cooked meals, the hospitality, a nice atmosphere, a clean bed, and the feeling of being loved, always. I don't know exactly what it is but I know that I like it. 

"Come out Vanilla!" I say as I toss Vanilla's pokeball out. My she's grown! Not drastically, but she's at least three inches taller than she were last year.

Yes Rosie? She asks with a smile.

"Could you give my sibs a ride around the backyard?" I ask her.

Sure, buddy! She says and then she trots after Darwin and Ellie. She extends her vines and wraps them around each of their waists. This stops them right in their tracks. Then, with like no effort at all, she lifts them onto her creamy colored back.

"Vanilla's going to give you rid, OK?" I tell them.

Evan and Julian clasp their hands together and Rosalynne hugs Vanilla around her neck. Rosalynne really seems in tune with pokemon, she has a special bond with all of out pokemon and that is the great makings of a future pokemon trainer.

Vanilla shrieks as she rushes out of the house and into the cool air. It's about a week before the first day of spring or otherwise, March 14. It's about fifty degrees outside so it's fairly nice to be outside in.

Oh! I forgot to mention to you earlier that I went back to Sandy Island to get my black belt in Tae Kwon Do! It was really tough but I deemed myself worthy of the rank. 

I feel so much more wise and disciplined. I still have that fiery temper of mine but I'm really trying hard to control it. I try not to let it get the best of me but it has quite a few times, such as with that girl at the Tropicana who was pushing up on my man. I taught her a lesson after she spoke to me a way that I don't like to be spoken to and plus she slapped me. I floored her and on my way home I decked CJ in the jaw. We made up and everything's been fine since then. 

"Ring-ring!" My laptop rings.

I walk over to it quickly and open the screen. A familiar face with short brown hair appears on the screen. I automatically smile and so does he.

"Hey Skyler!" I shriek. It's been a few weeks since I've last seen him but I just talked with him last week.

"Hey Rosie." He says.

"What's up?" I ask him as I put the laptop on my lap. Dad had upgraded it to make it ring and go much faster and stuff like that. It's a really handy source of technology because we all use it very often.

"Well, I called to ask you to look up the Avalon League." He says with sincerity.

"I'll do it tonight." I say to him.

"You promise?" He asks.

"Yes, why do you want me to come so fast?" I ask him.

"Well, it's challenging and I want the chance to battle against you!" He admits.

"Oh Skyler, I want to have a pokemon battle with you too. I mean, we're so much stronger than we used to be and I heard that nobody has won your badge in over three months. I'm going to break that streak!" I say to him.

"Oh really?" He says in a challenging tone.

"It's a guarantee, so don't think that nobody will ever beat you again." I say with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, how are the kids, your parents, your pokemon, Rika, and CJ?" He asks.

"They're all fine! Guess what?" I ask excitedly.

A confused look appears on his face. "What?" He asks.

"The twins took their first steps and now they are running!" I say.

"That's incredible!" Skyler says.

"How's Casey?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I'm fine, I'm doing some paperwork for the gym." She says and she scribbles something onto a sheet of paper.

"That's cool. Oh well, I'll do some research and I'll give you a decision in at least a day or two." I tell him.

"OK. I'll talk to you later." He says as he hangs up and the screen goes back to the desktop, which happened to be a cliff, covered in snow and cute ice pokemon.

I place the laptop back on the floor and rise up from the floor.

Then, I look at the watch that Rika gave me last year and smile. It's time for us to head over to the Daycare for work.

I dash upstairs and walk into my bedroom. Then I take a comb and run it through my fuchsia hair about twenty times until it's tangle-free. I just had it cut to about five inches past my shoulder two weeks ago. If you think that that's long then you can just about picture how long it was before then.

I put on a coat of lip-gloss and walk out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen where my friends happened to be waiting for me.

"Let's go!" They say.

***

"I'm glad that Sentret got to see his owner again." Eliza says as we sweep the lobby of the Daycare.

"Yeah, me too!" Rika agrees.

"He was so lonely and miserable without him." CJ and I say at same exact time. He can't read my thoughts but we are at the point when we can finish each other's sentences or have the same ideas.

A Vaporeon, Jolteon, a Flareon, an Eevee, and Espeon, and an Umbreon come trotting into the room.

"Hey!" I say as I scratch them each behind the ears. They purr happily.

"Hey, could you go into the playroom while we clean up?" Eliza asks them.

Sure! The Espeon says agreeably and then he teleports the others into the play room.

The playroom is where mounds of toys and fun things are. We usually put them in there before our shift is over. Eliza, however, she lives inside the Daycare so that it where they burn their excess energy before they go into the sleepy time room. You can pretty much guess what the sleepy time room consists of.

I swish the remaining dust and trash into a dustpan held by CJ. Then he gets up and empties it into a trash bin.

Then I get the mop and bucket previously filled with soapy water. The others follow suit and then we begin to mop the lobby. About ten minutes later we admire our work and look on at the shiny room.

"It looks perfect!" Eliza says.

"You can go home now; I'll go take care of the Eeveelutions." Eliza says as she makes a shooing gesture with her hands.

We grab our windbreakers from a hook next to the door and wave good bye to out employer before we leave. Then we walk back home, talking about the Eeveelutions that we'd been watching over for over two weeks. Their owner went on vacation to some city back in Kanto (^-^, remember?) where they evolve and train the Eeveelutions. He happens to live on Coconut Island though.

We open the front door to be latched on by my brothers and sisters.

"We missed you aw!" They cry. I lift Evan into the air and give him a hug.

"I missed you too honey!" I say as I give him a peck on the cheek.

"The dinner's ready!" Mom says as she places plates of steamy stir-fry chicken and vegetables like water chestnuts.

"It looks excellent Rose!" Dad, Rika, CJ, and I say.

"Thank you! Oh, and there is a lemon meringue pie cooling in the fridge." She says as she takes off her kitchen mitts.

Oh Mom, she always does more than what it required. Her love for baking is unbreakable and if there is a day when we have no baked goods, the something is surely wrong.

We sit at our seats at the long table and the children sit at their own circular table. 

We start to eat after everything is settled and everyone is seated. The food is so tasty! I love the crunchiness of the vegetables and the chicken has a great mellow flavor to it.

"This is excellent Mom!" I cry as I take a sip from my water.

"Thanks Rosie, I but some honey on the chicken to make it sweeter. I got it on sell at the Beedrill Farm on the other side of the Island!" She says with a smile.

The others congratulate Mom on the dishes and even the kids do.

"Yummy!" Julian cries as he thumps his belly.

I giggle to myself and then I finish the food.

Mom gets up from her seat after she is done and serves us each a slice of pie for dessert. It's very tasty, as is all of Mom's cooking. 

After dinner I walk back into the living room to do some research on the Avalon League.

I log on to Flower Power Online and then I type in http://www.theavalonleague.com to see what the requirements are. I just decide to print everything out and read it before I go to sleep.

Then I log on to http://www.firsteeveebank.com and check my bank account statement. I smile at the fact that I have about five thousand dollars saved up in there. 

After that is done, I shut the PC down and walk upstairs to my bedroom so that I could take a bath in my eucalyptus bathwash and but my pajamas on. 

"Give it here!" Rosalynne cries. 

I dash into the room to see what is the problem. Evan is there pulling Rosalynne's baby doll away from her.

"No!" He cries and tugs with all his might. I hear a ripping sound and the next thing that I know; they're both on the floor with half a doll each.

"Ha ha!" He exclaims as he throws it into the garbage.

Rosalynne stares at her broken doll in horror.

"No!" She cries and then tears start pouring out of her eyes. 

"She's dead!" She cries as her lip quivers.

Then she lets out a battle cry and charges her brother. He looks on in horror as he is lifted off his feet and falls to the ground. My sister starts punching him in the stomach.

This is where I intervene and break the two up.

"Rosalynne, that's enough!" I say as I lift her into my arms. She buries her head on my shoulder and then she let's it all come out.

"Evan! That's the third doll you've broken this week! Apologize to her right now before I have Crimson melt you GI Joes!" I threaten him.

He says I'm sorry almost immediately and then he huddles over his action figures protectively.

I shake my head and walk into my bedroom to get my clothes.

"Rosie! Could you help me wash the triplets?" Mom asks from the bathroom.

I round them up and get their pajamas from their closets. Evan has a blue pair of footy pajamas with clouds. Julian has a pair of white footy pajamas with trains on it and Rosalynne has a ballerina type pajama set with a skirt and everything.

We fill the tub with warm water and some fruit punch bubble bath. Then we place each of the children in the tub and we begin to wash them their washcloths.

I squeeze the washcloth and begin to wash Evan's back. Then I wash the rest of him and put a dab of baby shampoo into the palm of my hand. I lather his cerulean blue hair and massage it all the way through. Then I rinse his hair out and scoop him out of the tub.

"Thankies!" He says happily as towel him off and put his pajamas on. 

He could be so sweet but then he can turn sour any second. 

Julian comes out next and then Rosalynne does. Mom gets them situated for bed and then we turn the nightlight on so that they wouldn't be afraid. 

"Good night!" I say as I walk out of the room. 

Mom kisses them each on the forehead before she retires to her own bed. As she walks out of her room, she wipes her forehead free of perspiration and sighs.

"They're so hard to handle, especially that Evan. He and Rosalynne are always fighting and Julian is sweet quiet one. They're all sweet when they want to be." She says to Dad once she gets into her room.

I grab my stripe pajama bottoms and my yellow tank top, and then I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I take out some of the honey shampoo that we all use and get into the shower once I'm undressed.

I decided to take a shower instead because I want to hurry up and get in the bed. 

After I finish, I climb into my bed and start reading the sheets that I printed out. It says that there are eleven gyms and one ultimate gym. An ultimate gym is a gym when that you must beat in order to get a trophy. It says that you must compete in a six-pokemon battle.

Then, it says that there are many different festivals and landmarks throughout the country and that there are also mountainous islands that are inhabited only by pokemon. Skyler tells me that it's very water-based but I don't have any more clues besides that. Maybe they're islands like in the Flower Archipelago! 

The requirements are that you're supposed to be at least fourteen. I'm eighteen now so that isn't a problem for me. It also says that some type of boat would do some justice and that it is required to get an outfit of traditional style in order to participate in gym matches and a wetsuit and diving gear are necessities.

After I read about this, I turn off the light. CJ and Rika are probably watching TV but I'm sleepy so I decide to fall asleep right then.

***

"You want us to go back to Sandy Island?" I ask Prof. Palmetto.

"Yes, to help me around the lab." She says.

Professor Palmetto wants Rika, CJ, and I to come to her laboratory to help around. She also wants to run some extensive test on our pokemon so she can finish her third book on the way that pokemon live and their habits. 

"I'll check with my parents on this!" I say and hurry outside to the greenhouse where Mom and Dad were watering the plants.

Dad turns over and faces me. "What's up Rosie?" He asks.

"Professor Palmetto would like to know if we, meaning my friends and I, could help her in her lab for a few days." I say.

Mom and Dad get into some type of huddle, no doubt that they are discussing the fate of the situation. Mom and Dad come to a minute later with smiles on their faces.

"Sure!" They say. 

"After all, it is a weekend!" Mom says.

"Thanks!" I say and kiss them both in the cheek. After that I run back to the laptop and tell her the answer.

"Great, be here by tomorrow afternoon!" She says and then the screen goes blank.

I run upstairs to tell my friends of the good news. They agree and we begin to pack immediately.

Julian walks into the bedroom with Dew in his hands. 

"Dew hungry!" He says as he hands me my pokemon.

"How would you know that?" I ask him.

"Like this!" He says and points at his mouth.

"Oh!" I say and I lift Dew off of his feet and give him a twirl.

"Hey buddy take my banana!" I say as I hand him the banana that I had been munching on while I was packing my bag.

Thanks Mommy! He says and then he takes a large bite of the soft fruit.

Julian looks at Dew with big eyes. I grab a brush and re-part his hair to the right. Evan's hair is parted to the left and Rosalynne's curly hair is usually in a ponytail. Her hair really long for her age.

"Zoom!" Julian says as he rushes down the stairs.

I out in a pair of socks and then I zip my backpack.

Rika and CJ walk into the room with the laptop in hand.

"Hannah wants to speak with all of us!" Rika says.

We all plop down on my bed and begin chatting with Hannah and Josh.

"Hello you two!" I say.

"Hey you three, what's up?" Hannah asks.

"Nothing much except that we're packing to go to the Professor's Lab." CJ says.

"I see." Josh says as he points to a bag.

"Hey! Why don't you leave out now and stop by here for the night!" Hannah exclaims.

They're on Starry Island at Yuki's farm. The star fruit flowers are just getting ready to burst into bloom. 

We discuss it amongst ourselves and come up with a conclusion.

"Sure!" We all say.

***

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!" Rika sings as she steers the cruiser on the choppy Flora Ocean. We gently bob up and down as we leap over the waves. 

The cruiser is a small one but it has all the things that you need. On the deck are cushioned seats. In the cabin are the bathroom, kitchen, and two small bedrooms.

I stand at the ledge with a smile plastered on my face. I can smell the saltiness of the oceanic air. The wind that is generated from the speed of the boat blows my hair. I feel one with the world right now; it's a great feeling.

Whoa! Ellie cries as she hangs on to the railing with her tail. The wind is blowing her back and if she lets go she might fall into the ocean.

I grab her and place my Aipom in my arms as we ride the waves. Ellie smiles up at me as we get closer and closer to the desired island.

"I can see it!" CJ says as we get within half of a mile away from Starry Island. We had been driving for about an hour so far. We each had shifts, I drove first, then CJ, and now it's Rika. 

Yea! Ellie cheers as she raises her arm in a sense of accomplishment. 

About ten minutes later, we are all unloaded and everything. After that is done, I return the cruiser into it's capsule and place it into my capsule case. Then I shove it back into my pocket and we begin to walk towards the farm.

I can just about see it if I squint my eyes just a little bit. However, I do see a flash of lightning and then I squeal of pain. A few seconds later, a girl with a Butterfree is running past us with tears running out of her eyes.

I look back at her and shake my head. That was probably an unworthy trainer who wanted to test their skills against my friend Hannah.

We arrive at the farm about five minutes later and I see Hannah grooming that tough Ampharos of hers. Ampharos stands completely still and has a wide smile on his face.

Hannah looks up from her work and runs up to us.

"Hey guys!" She says as she gives us each a hug.

"Hey Hannah!" We all say.

"We saw what you did to that Butterfree. It was horrible!" Rika says with a grin.

Hannah giggles in embarrassment and scratches her now, chin-length orange hair. Her blue eyes look down at the ground.

"What do you expect from the Flower League Champion?" CJ asks us in a joking way.

Yes, it's true; Hannah is the Flower League Champion of this year. After she triumphed over me, she went up against boy with a Houndour, Murkrow, and a Vileplume. She beat him after a long, strenuous battle. Her final match, however, was against a Typhlosion, a Feraligator, and a Meganium. She defeated them after a thirty-minute battle that left the crowd stunned.

Then, there was a huge ceremony honoring all the trainers. Hannah received ten thousand dollars and a gold trophy that was shaped like a huge flower with people and pokemon on the leaves. It is really stunning; she even went down in the hall of fame.

"So how is it?" I ask her.

"Well, since there is another Champion, the publicity is becoming less incisive. There aren't reporters hunting me down and everything, basically they've kind of forgotten about me!" Hannah tells us.

"Oh. Where's Yuki and Josh?" I ask her.

"They're in the house eating dinner, come on in!" Hannah says as she leads us to the house that we had stayed in once before. 

Yuki and CJ are eating shrimp and rice in small oriental-style bowls with blue markings on it. They raise their heads when we walk into the room and smile.

"Hey!" They both say at the same time.

We say hello and we go through all those other things that people do when they meet each other for the first time in a long while. 

Afterwards, we eat dinner along with the threesome and then we walk outside to the star fruit grove to talk about things like family, new pokemon, and interesting things that happened amongst ourselves.

Hannah told me that she had caught an Onix that had been storming around the countryside tearing up everything in its path. She also said that she hadn't lost a pokemon battle in months.

Josh had been looking up some info on new leagues that he could register in. He narrowed it down to the Odyssey League, a league known for its distant lands and tough gym leaders, the Mountain League, a country that is mainly one huge mountain with cities on different levels of it; it is not very popular though. And the Avalon League, and well, you know that what is the deal with that league.

"I think that we should all join the Avalon League." I say to Josh and Hannah.

"Well, do you have any info on it?" Hannah asks.

"I do Hannah!" Josh interjects as he rushes to go get the statistics for it.

A few minutes later he comes back with at least a hundred-page book specifically for the Avalon League. It has a navy blue leather cover and a picture of a Seadra on the cover.

Hannah takes the book and skims through it for a few minutes as we talk for about a few more things pertaining to it. 

"So, are you up for it?" I ask my traveling companions.

Rika stands up from her place under the tree. "We are in desperate need of a change of scenery!" She says with a nod.

"I'm all for it!" CJ exclaims as he stands up also.

"It's settled then, we're going to Avalon!" I say happily.

"Don't forget us two!" Josh says as he and Hannah stand up.

***

"I can almost see Sandy Island!" I say as I steer the cruiser towards the port, which is directly in front of the laboratory. 

Last night we had all begun making plans on when we're leaving for Avalon. Rika, CJ, and I agreed on leaving on the first day of spring so that it'll seem magical in some way or fashion. Hannah and Josh, however, they're leaving a few days after on the account that Hannah must help her Mom sheer the wool from the last of the Mareep and Flaafy.

The laboratory is still huge and oddly shaped. It brings back old memories from when I first met my friend Ellie. It is perhaps one of the best memories of my entire life, I'll never forget that day.

I give the wooden wheel a final turn as I turn into a dock and slow the boat down into a halt. Then, we gather our minor luggage and hop of the boat. After that I return it to its capsule and we walks up the slight hill and to the doors of the lab.

CJ opens the door for us ladies, like the gentleman that he is and we walk through the door side by side.

We walk down the familiar route to the main lab where Palmetto spends most of her time doing research.

We make it to a pair of double door with circular windows on them that peer into the area inside. We open the doors and walk up to the Professor who happens to be taking a blood test from a small Igglypuff.

Igglypuff squeals slightly but then returns to her cheerful self soon afterwards.

"Hello, you three. I was just finishing up a blood test on all the different species of the pokemon in my lab!" The Professor says.

My mouth practically falls to the ground. All of them? That has to be at east two thousand pokemon! 

"How long have you've been doing this?" CJ asks.

"About two days, my assistants help me a lot as you see." The Professor says as she moves her hand in an arc, showing us her ten assistants.

"I see." Rika says as she flashes a few pictures of the lab. How she took out her camera that fast, I'm not really sure of. All that I know is that she does it quite frequently and there is no patter to it.

"So what is it that you want us to do?" I ask her.

"Take out all of your pokemon once we get outside." She says as she leads us to all the different pokemon enclosures.

A pair of Nidoran dash past our feet as they go to a large watering hole where all the pokemon like to get fresh water.

Rosie! Three familiar voices cry.

I turn around to see Lizzie, Sparky, and Scizor all behind me.

"Hey!" I say as I give them each a big hug.

Razor was hoping that you would stop by soon! Lizzie says as she pats her friend on the back.

"Razor?" I ask.

Yeah, I think that it is a cool name! It sounds tough! Scizor says. (A/N: Okay! I know that this is his second name change but I'm sick of typing Excalibur and Blade was the name of the Scizor on the actual TV show!)

"Whatever you want Razor." I say and then I catch up with the others at a bench.

"Your pokemon are very happy to see you Rosie." The Professor observes.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see them also." I admit with a blush.

"They are all in impeccable shape." She tells me.

Rosie takes great care of us. Sparky says.

"Well you can release your other pokemon." She says as she adjusts her thin glasses together.

I take out my crystal balls, as does my friends and we release our pokemon. Rika gets up and rubs her Arcanine and Teddiursa behind the ears they grumble in affection at their owner's display of tenderness. 

Fragrant and Snap hug CJ's leg and laugh. Caramel jumps into his arms and begins to cuddle with him. His pokemon are extremely attached to him, which is a great thing because they would always be there for him.

My pokemon hug me and then they all converse amongst each other. They really are friends, they always talk with each other and sometimes they even go on little excursions when I let them. 

"Great, now I'll take them in one by one while you feed all of the pokemon!" She says as she scoops Caramel into her arms.

"All of them!" I exclaim.

"That'll take forever!" CJ complains.

"Oh well." The Professor says and then she walks back into her lab.

We all stare at each other for a few minutes before we waddle over to a metal cart with bowls of pokemon food labeled with each pokemon species' name. 

We split up and go to our separate zones. Rika goes to the watering hole and starts distributing to the pokemon in that area. CJ goes to the forest area to feed the pokemon there. I walk to the meadow, which is a place full of the tiny pokemon and a lot of grass pokemon.

I wheel my metal cart into the center of the large meadow full of tiny wildflowers of all sorts of colors like blue, magenta, and pale yellow. A lot of pokemon such as Bellossom, Rattata, Pidgey, and even a few Pikachu here and there in the meadow doing their daily routines.

"Come and get it!" I yell after I finish setting up the food dishes. A flood of hungry pokemon knock my off my feet and I fall to the ground.

"Hey!" I exclaim, but nobody pays me any attention.

I grunt and stand up from my temporary seat on the green grass. I brush off the butt area and I find that there is one massive grass stain there. I grumble once more and then I storm back to the lab.

This is exactly what we did for the next two days.

***

"Send my regards to your parents!" The Professor says.

"I will, bye!" I say and then the others wave as we pull out from the harbor. CJ gives the wheel a final turn and then the next thing that I know, the distance between the island and my boat is greatly increasing.

"That was tiring." Rika says as she lets out a loud yawn. She covers her mouth as she yawns.

"It was." I agree as Ellie and I give each other a hug for no reason at all. I guess that it was just for the sake of being hugged, all I know is that I like it a lot. 

"It wasn't that hard. If this is how you're acting after just two days with the Professor then how do you expect us to get around Avalon?" CJ says in a condescending tone.

"What?" I challenge him as I rise up from my seat and approach him.

"You heard me." He said.

I grab his face with my hands. 

"What are you doing?" He asks as he bats my hand away from his face.

"I don't know, just felt like squeezing your face for saying something like that to me. You know better than that!" I say jokingly and then I walk back to my seat.

"We haven't done anything that intense though." Rika says as she stretches out on the leather seats of the boat. 

"You're right." CJ agrees.

I decide to lie down too but another cruiser pulls up beside our cruiser. I rise up from my seat and walk to the railing. I casually let my arm dangle from the railing as I look into the eyes of a guy with a crew cut.

"Are you a pokemon trainer?" He asks.

"Yeah, I am." I say.

"Want to have a pokemon battle?" He asks.

"Sure!" I say.

"Stop the boat CJ." I tell him and then we slow down to a halt.

"Is one pokemon all right with you?" He asks.

"Sure." I say.

"I choose you Seadra!" He yells as he sends the sea horse pokemon into the water.

"A water pokemon, eh? Go Dew!" I say. 

Dew waddles from his resting-place and jumps into the water.

*!*

Wee! It's been a while since I've been in the ocean! It feels really good, plus I'm refreshed from my little nap.

"Use a water gun attack!" The boy says.

Seadra rears back and lets loose a stream of pressurized water. I quickly dive underwater and swim at least thirty feet above the surface.

"Bubble!" I hear Mom say in a muffled tone on account of me being underwater.

I shoot out hundreds of tiny bubble at the sea horse until it gets forced into the air. Then I swim back to the surface.

"Blast it with some ink!" The boy says.

Seadra spits out a small stream of black ink out of his narrow mouth. It hits me right in the eye and I shake my head in an attempt to rid myself of the sticky substance.

"Dive underwater and try to use a skull bash attack." Mommy says.

I do as she wishes and dive into the water. The ink runs away from eyes and then I smile because now I can see clearly. A white aura of energy surrounds my body and I paddle my feet at the Seadra.

The blow blasts Seadra out of the water and back onto his trainer's boat.

I resurface and use my water gun to get into Rosie's open arms.

"That was incredible Dew!" She says as she hugs me close. I giggle in happiness as I cuddle into her arms.

I love you Mommy! You're the best Mommy that a pokemon could ever have! I cheer.

Rosie blushes. "Thanks Dew!" She says as she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

An incredible feeling washes over my body and I let out a cheer. I must be growing up! I guess that Mommy's kiss triggered it! I love her so much that I feel like leaping into the air.

It's happening Mommy it's happening! I exclaim.

"What's happening?" Rosie asks in a confused tone. CJ and Rika gather around and Ellie follows.

I leap into the air. It must have been at least ten feet, which is high for a small pokemon like me.

My eyes are filled with a white color and I feel something growing out of me that I never had before; they're my arms! I feel my body stretch and a sort of crunching noise ensues after that.

A few seconds later the color returns to my vision and I land safely into Mom's arms.

"Dew! You evolved!" She cries as she twirls me around in circles.

I look at my body and study the new changes. I have arms, a smaller tail, and a slightly larger body.

I let out a huge smile. 

I guess that I did! Hooray! 

***

"I've made my decision." I tell Skyler via the net.

"And?" He asks with a slight frown. Skyler likes things to be straight on with no fluff on it. That's just the type of person he is.

"I'm coming to Avalon!" I cry.

"Yes!" He exclaims.

***

"This is nice looking, right?" I ask Rika as I hold up an ensemble while we're in Avalon Gear, which is a clothing and supply store full of all the things that a promising trainer would need to go to Avalon.

The outfit itself consists of a pair of tan chinos, a shiny silver sash to wrap around my waist. And a shiny navy blue shirt with gold and silver dots with a Chinese style collar that buttons up at the side and it is laced in silver at the edges. It's very expensive!

"It's hot!" She replies as she runs her hand over the fabric.

I add this to my plastic basket and then I walk to the informational section. I look through the maps and settle on a thick fifty-page map with detailed information on it.

I also grab a compass and then we all pick out our wetsuits. CJ picks out a navy wetsuit with a Billabong symbol on it. Hannah gets a purple and black wetsuit and I choose a cobalt blue and silver wetsuit to represent my school colors.

We also get a few capsules of oxygen and all that other good stuff before we pay for our items. I wind up spending over two hundred dollars on that stuff alone, plus I have to pay a fee of another hundred dollars to register. 

We leave the mall and speed back to our house in our car. We get out and walk into the house. 

I show my parents the items and then I hurry into my room to begin packing.

I can't believe that we're setting out on a journey! Ellie says as she jumps on my bed.

"Me too, I miss it though." I say as I pack the outfit that my Aunt bought me. It's the lilac outfit with the pants and shirt. 

I walk up to my closet and pull out my jean skirt and silky short sleeved shirt with rose creeping up from the bottom, that outfit that I bought from Deb's, and a silky blue shirt with different shades of blue on it and a baby blue tank top.

Rosalynne walks into the room with a thumb in her mouth.

"Where ya going?" She asks innocently.

"I'm leaving on a pokemon journey tomorrow." I say to her.

"Oh." She says. She probably doesn't understand but she's doing it for the sake of agreeing with me.

I bump into Rika as I walk into my bathroom to get my supplies and toiletries. Rika is just adding her toiletries to her bag and then she'll be finished packing.

Everything's so hectic about now. We're all packing up and everything. I'm not very used to it; after all, I was alone and without my parents when I first started my journey. Skyler was the only person with me.

Rosalynne just stands off to the side and watches as I go over to my treasure chest and grab some pokeballs, potions, and some rope. I swirl the bottle of super potion and toss it to my full backpack.

Then I zip it up with the help of Ellie, Dew, and Rosalynne before we walk downstairs into the den where the capsulation machine is located.

The capsulation machine changes anything and everything into capsules to be easily tucked away from somewhere. Everything is shrunk into the tiny capsule and as you know, all I have to do is release them.

"Put the stuff in there." Dad says as he uses his hand in some type of motion that lets us know to slide it into there.

Rika and CJ drop their supplies into the funnel shaped machine and they come out as color-coded capsules. Blue capsules are for electronics, white is for tools and shelters, green is for outdoor supplies, and pink is for clothing. Each capsule has a label on it that lets you know what it is. Overall, it helps out a lot around here.

After they finish I add my supplies and then we grab a few cases to put them in before we toss them into our backpacks. Now our backpacks aren't like fifty pounds, instead it is about five pounds, which takes a lot of stress of our backs.

Mom added a mini refrigerator stocked with all types of goods that we'll need along the way.

The kids just watch in amazement as we do all this neat stuff. They really seem interested in what's going on around here.

"Rose, I'm going to make a few pounds of pokemon food so I'll be in the kitchen for a while." CJ says.

"I'm going to take a shower and get in the bed so that I'll be well rested for tomorrow." Rika tells us. 

We wish her a good night and then the kids and my parents retire to their rooms for sleep.

I, on the other hand, decide to stay up with my boyfriend to help him out.

"Can you get some flour, sugar, eggs, baking powder, and milk?" He asks as he gathers a bunch of fruits and vegetables. He takes some bananas, strawberries, oranges, and some applesauce. Then he takes some carrots, tomatoes, and broccoli.

Then I do as he wishes and grab the ingredients for the pokemon dishes. 

"I'll help you chop up the things." I say as I pull out the chopping board and a sharp knife. Then I grab a carrot and begin dicing away.

After we finish chopping up everything we blended it all up in the blender, with the fruits in one and the veggies in another. I prepare the dry mixture before I pour the veggie puree into it. Then I stir it until it's a cookie-like consistency. I arrange them into triangles and place many sheet pans into the oven, as does CJ with the fruit mixture.

About three hours later all of the chow is dried and packed. Then we capsulate them and place them in a case.

"Yea!" I cry as I jump into CJ's arms.

"We did it!" He says as he twirls me around in a circle. I laugh happily as he does so.

Then we stop and look at each other for a brief second before we smother each other in passionate kisses. We make out for a long time before we retire to our separate bedrooms at two in the morning.

I quickly fall asleep with my tingly lips arranged in a satisfied smile.

***

I pull on the outfit that my Aunt Lily gave me, I believe. It's the one with the khaki pants with blue embroidery creeping up the leg and the navy shirt with the gray long sleeved shirt with matching blue symbols on it.

Then I walk to my desk chair and sit down. I grab a spare brush and comb my hair until it's to my liking. After that, I part my hair horizontally and separate the top half into two sections. I grab a hair band put them both into pigtails but in the back of my head and not the sides. Then I grab two dark blue hair clasps and clasp them onto where the hair comes out the pigtails and to the hair that is pulled into the pigtails. This makes it look kid of fanned out and it sticks out in all directions. It's hot!

I add a coat of lip-gloss and then I walk downstairs to where everyone is waiting for me.

"I want you to be extremely careful out there!" Dad says as he gives me a monstrous hug.

"I want you to show them that we Fierras aren't pushovers!" Mom says as she joins in the hug leaving me sandwiched between the two. 

"I will Mom." I cry as I break away from them.

"I'm gonna miss you lots Rosie!" Julian says as he leaps into my arms. I give him a hug and kiss on the cheek before I let him down. 

"I'm not gonna miss you!" Evan cries.

"Oh Evan." I say as I give him a hug and kiss anyways but he kicks the whole time.

"Wah!" Rosalynne sobs as she falls to the ground on her butt.

"What's wrong Rosalynne?" I ask her as I lift her into my arms.

"I'm...gonna...miss...you!" She sobs.

"Shh." I say as I rock her back and forth. She practically chokes me with a huge hug. I return the hug and then I place her on the ground.

The doorbell rings and Eliza walks into the room and greets everyone. Then she walks up to us and hands us three blue envelopes.

"This is for all that you've done." She says as she gives us all hugs.

"Goodbye!" We say as she leaves soon after.

"I guess we should leave now." CJ says as he checks the clock on our wall. It is about eight o' clock in the morning and we want to get there by the afternoon.

"Okay." My parents agree and they give us a final hug and kiss.

"Bye Darwin and Timid!" I say as we walk out the door.

Bye! They say as the leap up and down.

"Ah, we're going on a new adventure!" Rika says as we walk down to the harbor.

I'm so excited! Ellie and Dew say as they sit on my shoulder.

"We all are." I say to them with a smile.

Once we arrive at the harbor we release the cruiser and we climb aboard. We turn the boat on and then we speed off to Avalon!

***

"I can see the sign!" I cry after I take a sip of water from my plastic water bottle.

Rika cheers as she steers towards the sign. It's three-thirty in the afternoon and all we can see is open see along with rocky islands with their peaks covered in mist. 

We also see a large platform that is at least two hundred yards long, it's big enough for a plain to land on and it has a few piers that shelter boats.

"Where is it?" CJ asks in a confused tone.

I look from left to right until my eyes land on a sign that points to a very wide plastic tube that serves as an elevator to whatever is down there. I stare at the sign with a raised eyebrow as does my friends.

"It says that Meridian Village is down there." Rika says slowly as she points at the elevator.

"But it can't be!" CJ exclaims.

"I guess that it is." I say slowly as I try to digest the scene. 

"It has to be-!" Rika begins.

"Underwater!" I cry as I stare at the elevator that's waiting for someone to hop aboard.

So this is what the guide meant when it said that it is a water-based community! 

****


End file.
